Feel like Looking at Sea
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Memandangi laut salah satu dari segelintir hobinya. Terasa sangat nyaman dan menenangkan, tapi entah mengapa dirinya, wakil kapten divisi 12 yang seharusnya tidak memiliki emosi merasakan hal yang sama saat bersama dengan seorang Quincy. OOC, typo, gaje


IshiNemu pertama author, OOC, typo, gaje, Happy reading and review!

Feel like Looking at Sea

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Gelap, langit tidak bersanding dengan sang surya lagi. Berpisah untuk sementara, digantikan oleh kehadiran titik-titik bintang bercahaya. Bulan pun tidak mau menampakkan diri sama sekali, seakan mencuri waktu agar bisa berduaan dengan matahari.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan lembut helai rambut indigo quincy muda ini. Bukit belakang sekolah, tempat favorit calon pemilik rumah sakit Ishida untuk mempertajam keahliannya sebagai quincy. Ia yang belum diakui sebagai seorang quincy tidak akan menyerah hingga melampaui sang ayah, Ishida Ryuuken, orang yang menolak keberadaan quincy namun mampu mendapat gelar sebagai anggota klan pemanah itu. Alasannya sederhana, jenius, Ryuuken termasuk jenis satu diantara satu juta, menguasai seluruh teknik klan berjubah putih pada umur 11 tahun. Bisakah Uryuu melampaui Ryuuken? Pasti bisa, setidaknya hal ini terus Uryuu tanam dalam pikirannya. Darah Ryuuken juga mengalir di urat nadinya, tidak terlalu jauh, sedikit banyak kejeniusan ayah pasti menurun pada anak.

Tetesan darah dari lengan dan telapak tangan tidak ia pedulikan, selagi masih bisa mengumpulkan partikel arwah ditangan, tidak boleh ada waktu terbuang.

"Argh!" alarm pertanda latihan selesai berbunyi. Alarm alami berupa rasa nyeri pada otot tangan yang sudah tidak mampu dibebani lebih lanjut. Ambisi memang mampu membuat manusia melakukan apa saja.

-oOoOo-

"Ishida-kun.."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa lenganmu?"

"Oh ini efek samping latihan,"

Perempuan berambut oranye tua dihadapan Ishida memposisi telapak tangan di samping rambut, mengeluarkan 5 makhluk kecil dari jepit rambut miliknya untuk melakukan penyembuhan pada lengan sang quincy. Dalam sekejap rasa nyeri pada lengan Ishida lenyap.

"Terima kasih Inoue-san,"

"Emm, bukankah lebih baik tidak usah memaksakan diri waktu berlatih?"

"Kalau Inoue-san merasa kerepotan, lain kali tidak usah melakukannya lagi,"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya . . . aku hanya khawatir pada Ishida-kun,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

". . ."

"Ada seorang lelaki, lelaki yang menyandang nama quincy terakhir, aku ingin melampauinya,"

"Hah? Bukankah quincy terakhir itu Ishida-kun sendiri?"

"Bukan, kuakui aku terlalu sombong menjuluki diriku sebagai quincy terakhir, tapi pada kenyataannya mendapat pengakuan sebagai anggota klan tidak mudah,"

"Hihihi... khas Ishida-kun ya,"

"Hn?"

"Merasa sangat bertanggung jawab serta memaksakan diri atas apa yang telah terjadi, aku salut,"

". . ." Rona merah muncul di pipi lelaki berkacamata ini. Entah pujian atau senyuman perempuan yang duduk disebelahnya membuat jantung berdegup keras. Tidak rugi di pagi yang cerah begini ia ikut piknik bersama para shinigami di pantai Karakura. Inoue sudah beranjak dari sebelah Ishida, menuju Tatsuki yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak memanggil. Kini sepasang mata biru Ishida Uryuu menangkap bayangan seseorang, perempuan tepatnya. Perempuan yang tidak ia sangka bisa ada ditempat seperti ini. Dengan hakama hitam membalut tubuhnya, dapat dipastikan perempuan yang duduk di bawah pohon itu shinigami. Perlahan Ishida mendekat, merasa mengenal shinigami berkepang itu, Ishida duduk disebelahnya.

"Nemu-san?"

"Ah, Selamat siang quincy-san,"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menatap laut,"

"...? kau ini aneh,"

"Aku seperti merasakan sesuatu tiap memandangi laut,"

"Kalau memang begitu, mengapa menatapnya dari jarak jauh?"

"Disini lebih tenang dan dingin,"

"He? Arwah mana bisa merasakan panas atau dingin,"

"Quincy-san, seseorang memanggilmu," telunjuk lentik milik Nemu terarah pada seorang perempuan yang berteriak memanggil Ishida. Quincy ini bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Tatsuki. Iris mata kehijauan Nemu tetap tertuju pada laut biru agak jauh didepannya.

"Siapkan makan siang ya Ishida,"

"Hah? Itu tugas para perempuan kan,"

"Kami masih ingin berenang lagipula kau kan ahli memasak,"

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah Ishida-kun, kumohon.." Rukia, Inoue, dan lainnya kecuali Tatsuki memasang puppy eyes pada Ishida.

"Haahh, baiklah aku yang siapkan,"

Mereka langsung bersorak senang, bergerombol menuju laut, Tatsuki masih ditempat menatap lelaki dihadapannya.

"Dia temanmu ya Ishida?"

"Arisawa-san bisa melihatnya?"

"Maksudmu? Kau kira aku buta hah?"

"Tidak, lupakan, benar dia temanku,"

"Ajak saja dia bergabung, kami tidak keberatan kok,"

Gadis tomboi ini melangkah menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berenang dilaut. Ishida melemparkan tatapannya pada Nemu. Ada sesuatu pada shinigami itu yang membuat quincy ini tertarik. Seseorang mendekat dengan bola voli ditangan, membuyarkan pandangan Ishida.

"Ishida!"

"Ada apa Kurosaki?"

"Ayo main voli, masa kau ke pantai cuma diam saja, rugi,"

"Aku harus menyiapkan makan siang,"

"Itu tugas yang perempuan kan, jangan bilang mereka memaksamu,"

"..."

Kurosaki Ichigo segera mengambil langkah seribu. Merasa hal yang sama seperti oranye jabrik barusan, para lelaki yang lain memilih bermain voli dijarak yang tidak wajar jauhnya dari tempat Ishida.

"Cih, bilang saja tidak mau bantu," keluh Ishida sambil mendengus kesal. Iris birunya kembali menatap shinigami perempuan diseberang.

"Mmm.. Nemu-san, kau mau bantu aku menyiapkan makan siang?"

"Apa tidak mengganggu?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Tatsuki malah mengundangmu,"

"Baiklah,"

"Tapi gigai-mu..."

"Aku membawanya,"

"Satu lagi, kau boleh panggil memanggilku Ishida atau Uryuu, tapi jangan quincy,"

"Baik Ishida-san,"

Keduanya mengolah bahan makanan dengan sangat terampil, bisa dibilang duet chef. Bahan makanan yang entah didapat darimana, alat-alat masak yang juga entah darimana, seakan menari ditangan kedua makhluk ini. Sedikit demi sedikit aroma masakan mengganggu hidung Tatsuki, Rukia, Inoue dan lainnya. Para siswa lelaki yang jaraknya jauh pun dapat merasakan aroma ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk berkumpul mengelilingi Ishida dan Nemu.

"Baunya harum sekali Ishida-kun!" Inoue yang pertama kali tiba bisa mencium bau harum masakan makin kuat.

"Iya, eh.. Ku-Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou?"

"Bodoh, jangan sebut gelar aneh itu disini midget,"

"Waahh, mesranyaaa, dan lagi baunya harum, pertanda pasangan yang cocok," Chizuru angkat bicara.

"Kenalkan kekasihmu itu pada kami Ishida," Keigo menyenggol-nyenggol Ishida dengan siku lengannya.

"Dia bukan kekasihku Asano!"

"Perkenalkan aku Kurotsuchi Nemu, senang bertemu kalian,"

-oOoOo-

"Wah benar-benar enak, mereka berdua memang serasi ya Hime,"

"..."

"Hime? Kau melamun?"

"Oh? Tidak Tatsuki-chan, hanya saja aku sedikit iri pada Kurotsuchi-san, bisa memasak makanan selezat ini,"

"Apa kau..."

"Bukan! Tatsuki-chan jangan salah sangka, aku bukannya cemburu pada Ishida-kun,"

"Heee, yang mau aku katakan itu : apa kau mau tambah?"

"Eh, ah,"

"Wajahmu memerah lho Hime,"

"Tatsuki-chan jahat!"

"Hehehe, lucu sekali ekspresi wajahmu,"

-oOoOo-

Setelah melewati berbagai pertanyaan dari teman sekelas Ishida, ponsel Nemu berdering.

"Maaf, aku permisi dulu, terima kasih makanannya,"

"Kenapa terburu-buru Kurotsuchi?"

"Mayuri-sama maksudku ayah memanggilku,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan,"

"Terima kasih Arisawa-san,"

-oOoOo-

"Terima kasih bantuanmu Nemu-san, lain kali saat piknik bersama ikutlah lagi,"

"Ya, aku pasti ikut, karena..."

"..."

"Karena saat bersama Ishida-san, rasanya sama seperti saat memandang laut,"

"Syukurlah kalau kau juga senang, apa kau akan menghapus ingatan mereka?"

"Ya, keberadaan shinigami tidak diperkenankan tertinggal di ingatan manusia,"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Nemu-san,"

Nemu PoV,

Dia melambaikan tangan padaku, begitu pula teman-temannya. Hangat, terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Aku baru paham betapa menyenangkannya memiliki teman. Tapi ada yang berbeda saat bersama Quincy itu. Aku merasa seperti memandang laut, nyaman sekali. Bukan, lebih dari itu, tidak bisa dideskripsikan lewat kata-kata. Baru pertama kalinya aku merasa ingin terus bersama seseorang selain Mayuri-sama.

End of Nemu PoV

The end.

Review yah! Pleaseee!


End file.
